The purpose of the Nutritional Epidemiology Core is to provide the expertise to identify needs of each project in regard to nutritional monitoring, select appropriate dietary intake assessment techniques for monitoring food intake, collect and analyze individual subject nutrient intakes and plan analysis strategies for utilizing nutrient intake data together with other biologic and sociodemographic data in each individual project. This Core provides a consolidation of resources and the support needed for adequate dietary assessment in each of the individual clinical projects. It is necessary to assess the overall dietary intake of individuals to allow for investigation of potential confounding and interacting nutrients when estimating disease risk associated with the clinical intervention. Within the context of the clinical projects the Nutritional Epidemiology Core also carries out investigation of diet/disease relationships.